Dean Winchester Top 10
by Writer Ink
Summary: Rating varios. Pairing con: Bela, Mary, Jo, Ellen, Bobby, Layla Rourke, Castiel, Alastair, Zacharías, Crowley. Escrito para la comunidad 10pairings. Dean Winchester, diez relatos, diez parejas distintas.
1. Chapter 1: Emboscada

Título: Emboscada

Calificación: NC-17

Género: Het.

Pareja: Dean Winchester/Bela Talbot

Resumen: conjunto de relatos escritos para _10pairings_. Diez relatos, diez parejas distintas.

* * *

Pareja: Dean Winchester/Bela Talbot

. & .

**Emboscada**

Eligió su mejor vestido para el encuentro. Seda oscura, dos centímetros sobre la rodilla, cinturón del mismo género, ciñendo su estrecha cintura y luciendo un escote modesto. Su perfume favorito y el cabello suelto. Ella sabía que el Winchester no podría negarse a una mujer bella, y sin presumir, vaya si lo era.

Llegaron a la habitación que ella alquilaba cerca de las doce y media de la noche. La puerta se abrió dando paso a los dos cuerpos entrelazados que cayeron sobre la cama ahogados en un mar de besos y respiraciones cortadas.

Bela sujetaba los cortos cabellos del rubio, intentado llevar el ritmo, marcar la pauta, pero la mano cálida deslizándose sobre su muslo, levantando su vestido, la hacía estremecerse. Era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás, cuando después de tanto tiempo había conseguido mantener una conversación cortés con el muchacho. Continuó con su plan, desprendiendo los botones de su camisa, desnudando esa espalda ancha y fuerte que se imponía avasallante sobre su delgado cuerpo.

Cuando Dean se deshizo de su diminuta ropa interior, se retiró, cambiando de posición. Se sentó sobre la cama y la subió sobre su regazo como si se tratara de una muñeca de trapo, maleable y deshecha. La besó con pasión y sus manos recorrieron su cuerpo con ansia pero a la vez con una dulzura que Bela no podía explicarse.

Sintió sus dedos sobre sus senos, suaves y expertos, reconociendo cada uno de sus rincones antes de desnudarla sin prisas, de la misma forma que se internó en ella, despacio y con calma, saboreando su boca y su piel, con un maremoto de emociones desgarrándola por dentro, confundiéndola y haciéndola enloquecer en partes iguales.

No hablaron cuando Dean se recostó a su lado y la observó, con el cabello hecho una maraña y las mejillas tan encendidas como un incendio forestal en plano Amazonas. Tampoco se besaron, porque eso, en medio de las circunstancias, sería poco más que ridículo, pero la falta de una palabra de ironía o desprecio entre ellos, sin duda significaba un cambio catastrófico en los planes de ambos.

A las dos de la mañana, Bela despertó en brazos de un desconocido. Le llevó un momento superar el ataque de pánico cuando el sopor del sueño se disipó y le permitió recordar. Se levantó de la cama sigilosamente, cogió su celular y se encerró en el cuarto de baño.

_Lo tengo comiendo de mi mano. Sam no será un problema. _

Escribió, enviando el texto a un número que había preferido no registrar en su agenda.

Sin duda no hubiera querido llegar a exponerse de esa manera, pero era una operación decisiva. Solo debía acercarse a Dean y el resto sería pan comido… y después de verlo de etiqueta en aquella fiesta, no era como si le hubiera costado un gran esfuerzo, por lo menos en lo que se refiere a lo físico, aunque le sorprendió enteramente la cortesía del Winchester.

Regresó a la habitación dispuesta meterse en la cama nuevamente, a seguir con su trabajado papel de damisela en apuros. Encendió las luces rápidamente al notar que la cama estaba vacía.

—Tranquila, cariño —exclamó Dean, de pie a unos metros junto a la ventana, terminando de vestirse—. Lindo vestido.

La mujer se apresuró a alcanzar las sábanas blancas y cubrir su cuerpo desnudo. Hasta podría haber sonreído por el comentario, simplemente carente de maldad, si no fuera porque dos segundos después divisó su caja fuerte abierta.

—Desgraciado —siseó.

—Y tú, una ilusa. Me parece asqueroso cobrar por sexo, pero me quedaré esto en parte de pago —le dijo, asiendo la antigua Colt entre sus dedos, antes de coger su chaqueta y desaparecer tras la puerta de entrada.

*** fin ***


	2. Chapter 2: Caminos Torcidos

Pareja: Dean Winchester/Mary Campbell

. & .

**Caminos Torcidos**

—Que me parta un rayo si no eres precioso —exclama la joven, sujetándose con una fuerza sobrehumana de las solapas de su chaqueta de cuero. Sus labios, finos y suaves, pelean con los suyos en lo más profundo de un callejón desierto, con la luna llena y el rocío de la noche como únicos testigos del desastre que Dean Winchester podría estar desencadenando en ese mismo momento.

No sabe ni cómo ni porqué, ni cuándo, si fue antes o después del grito, pero de alguna forma presintió el peligro y después de haber dejado inconscientes a dos hombres y haber espantado a golpes a un tercero, Dean no todavía no se cree que su madre fuera de esa forma.

Ni cazadora.

Ni de las que agradecen a un extraño con un beso que le arranque el aliento.

—Quiero volver a verte, demonios —gimió, antes de separarse de él y arreglarse el cabello rubio y mucho más largo de lo que Dean lo recordaba.

—No puedo prometerte nada —responde el Winchester, alejándose de ella dos pasos hacia atrás.

—Pues yo sí —asegura la rubia, acortando la distancia—. No sé quién eres, pero no me equivoco con las personas. Te volveré a ver, guapo. Y quizás esto sólo sea el comienzo.

Le besa la mejilla antes de continuar su camino, no sin antes agradecerle, esta vez con una sonrisa y un "por cierto, muchas gracias".

Dean suspira pesadamente mientras la observa desaparecer cruzando la calle.

De pronto siente que hubiera sido genial tener la oportunidad de preguntarle al condenado ángel si lo que ocurriría allí afectaría de alguna forma a lo que conoce como el presente de su mundo.

También ruega que todo el rollo no sea como la trilogía de "Back to The Future", aunque si es para lograr que su madre vuelva a poner los ojos en su padre luego de lo ocurrido, sin duda alguna está dispuesto a disfrazarse de Darth Vader o lo que sea necesario.

*** fin ***


	3. Chapter 3: Marcado por el Fuego

Pareja: Dean Winchester/Alastair

. & .

**Marcado por el Fuego**

Inesperado, como más de la mitad de las veces. Castiel lo había convocado para que el demonio escupiera la verdad y a menos de dieciséis minutos de que el ángel les dejara solos, estaba tirado en el suelo, con tres costillas rotas y la boca llena de sangre.

—Dean, Dean… Dean… —exclama, saboreando cada una de las palabras.

Sam, inmóvil contra uno de los muros, grita el nombre del demonio y un repertorio de maldiciones bastante amplio al que Alastair hace oídos sordos mientras se libera de las cadenas que lo tenían preso.

Se acerca al mayor de los hermanos riendo despacio, y con chasquido de sus dedos, Dean sale despedido en dirección al siguiente muro, en el que impacta con tanta fuerza que su hombro vuelve a salirse del lugar. El demonio le mantiene a veinte centímetros del suelo conforme va acercándose, con un paso natural y tranquilo.

Con cada paso que da, los gritos de Sam se escuchan cada vez más lejanos y el terror lo invade.

—¿Por qué tan serio, cariño? —Pregunta Alastair, deslizando una mano sobre el pecho del rubio—. A veces me decepcionas tanto… ¿No la pasábamos bien allá abajo? ¿Ya no lo recuerdas… o esto sí no quieres recordarlo?

Los ojos del menor se desencajan cuando observa al demonio inclinarse sobre su hermano.

Alastair besando lentamente a Dean es una imagen que su mente se niega a procesar, y quiere gritar y destruir el Mundo, pero ver cómo el mayor busca la boca del otro cuando se separa, lo deja paralizado.

El Winchester caería al suelo de no ser porque el mismo demonio le sostiene contra la pared cuando rompe sus ataduras. Siente sus labios y es imposible que revivan esos recuerdos que le han quedado marcados por el fuego del Infierno.

Cual veneno en su sangre, una sensación que no termina de entender se apodera de él y deja de luchar.

Ya no sabe resistirse, es como si su cuerpo tuviera más memoria que él mismo voluntad.

Recuerda los roces, las manos firmes, y se deja hacer, bajo la mirada por primera vez atónita de Castiel, que hace segundos apareció tirando abajo una puerta.

Sam continúa callado aún cuando el demonio se separa de Dean.

—No importa lo que hagas, lo que creas o lo que te digan. Siempre sabrás cuál es tu lugar.

Desaparece en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejando que el rubio caiga al suelo con un grito agónico. Inmediatamente Sam también es liberado, y con el leve contacto de la mano del ángel, Dean cae inconsciente en brazos de su hermano.

Por primera vez desde que el camino de los Winchester comenzó a apartarse, el castaño busca en los ojos de Castiel la respuesta a un problema que no podría resolver ni en un millón de años.

—¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

Los ojos azules se apartan de los grises con una expresión algo perdida y Sam es el único que está allí para presenciar el que debe ser el primer suspiro del ángel.

—Trata de estar ahí cuando despierte.

*** fin ***


	4. Chapter 4: Caminos Torcidos

Pareja: Dean Winchester/Layla Rourke

. & .

**Los misteriosos caminos del Señor.**

No mintió cuando dijo que rezaría por ella, porque no existe un libro de instrucciones que indique cómo alguien debe rezar por una persona. Le ha rezado a su manera, conservándola en su memoria, nunca perdonándose porque haber sido él quien le quitó la posibilidad de sanar, ni aún cuando han pasado casi tres años desde el día en que la conoció, radiante y llena de esperanza, sobrellevando su situación con una dignidad envidiable.

Por momentos, Dean desearía poder tener al menos la mitad de la fe que tenía aquella joven.

A veces vuelve a encontrarla, con su cabello rubio resplandece, siempre vestida de blanco impecable. Él no tiene una licenciatura en Interpretación de los Sueños, pero está seguro de que ella ha fallecido a causa de su enfermedad, y aún así en su mirada cálida no hay un simple rastro de resentimiento o rencor.

Todas y cada una de las veces, solo pronuncia una frase, acaricia su cabello y besa sus labios con suavidad.

—Los caminos del Señor son misteriosos.

Dean siempre despierta antes de preguntarle cuál fue ese condenado milagro del que ella habló la última vez que se vieron.

Quizás ese Dios al que Castiel tanto obedece, echándole un ojo a los años venideros y sabiendo lo que se avecinaba, permitió que fuera él y no aquella joven el último sanado por la mano de Roy LeGrange.

Tal vez ella lo sabía también.

*** fin ***


	5. Chapter 5: Just Dean

Pareja: Dean Winchester/Bobby Singer

. & .

**Just Dean**

Jugar en contra y desafiar sin vergüenza a las leyes de la Naturaleza era muy propio de los Winchester, pero Bobby Singer no supo hasta qué punto sería eso cierto, sino hasta que lo vio con sus propios ojos.

Sam volviendo del mundo de los Muertos y Dean con tan solo un año de vida.

Aún con el camino que llevaba recorrido durante toda su vida, el hecho de que Dean cometiera semejante acto desesperado por la vida de su hermano fue más de lo que su imaginación estuvo dispuesta a soportar. Eso, y tener el rostro del Winchester entre sus manos, sintiendo el calor familiar de su piel y comprobando con su propio tacto que ese joven cazador era muchísimo más frágil que el hombre de hierro que su padre quiso forjar, que con más debilidades que rencores, y más demencias que actos certeros, era un corazón que solo latía por su familia.

No pudo evitar preguntarse si las lágrimas del muchacho estaban malditas bajo el hechizo de hacer que cuanta persona las viera rodar por sus mejillas perdiera la razón ciegamente, tal como había hecho con Sam, y con su propio padre, seguramente, o incluso como estaba haciéndolo en ese momento con él mismo, que sujetó su rostro con mil ideas ametrallándole el cerebro y el corazón sin piedad. Afortunadamente, o no, el ruido a chatarra, el sobresalto y la noticia de que Ellen había sobrevivido, le pusieron los pies de nuevo sobre la tierra, por lo menos en ese momento.

Días después, todavía no podría dejar de preguntarse en qué momento el muchacho había dejado de ser "el hijo de su mejor amigo" para pasar a ser simplemente… Dean. 

*** fin ***


	6. Chapter 6: Una luz al final del camino

Pareja: Dean Winchester/Castiel

. & .

**Una luz al final del camino**

Dean se sienta en la cama y esconde el rostro entre sus manos. Tiene sobre la mesa de noche una botella de whisky completa que no ha tocado, ni tocará, pues el simple olor le revolvió el estomago por razones que le son desconocidas.

Por un momento desea haber seguido a Tessa sin tanto preámbulo cuando quiso llevárselo. Si lo hubiera hecho, quizás las cosas hubieran tomado otro rumbo y ahora no estaría sufriendo de la manera en que lo hace.

Entonces es cuando lo entiende.

Revuelve la cama en busca de su Colt. Siempre la guarda bajo la almohada pero cuando despierta, el arma nunca está allí. Una vez Sam mencionó la posibilidad de que se disparase por accidente estando dormido pero… la verdad que de lo último que tiene ganas ahora, es de pensar en Sam.

Chequea el cargador cuando la encuentra. Está lleno.

Titubea solamente durante dos segundos antes de poner la boca fría del arma contra su cabeza y tirar del gatillo.

***  
—Ahí estás, ángel misericordioso.

La Colt se trabó, la primera y la segunda vez que lo intentó. A la tercera, sintió la mano de Castiel arrebatándosela con suavidad.

—Me sacaste de un Infierno para arrojarme en otro —le reclama—. Y luego desapareces. ¿Dónde mierda has estado?

Castiel arroja el arma sobre la cama y se sienta a su lado, sin decir una palabra.

—¿No vas a hablar? ¿La única forma de lograr que aparezcas fue con un intento de suicido? ¿Qué pasa contigo, demonios? —pregunta, inclinándose hasta poner los codos sobre sus rodillas. Se frota los ojos, cansado—. Sam ha estado haciendo cosas… que mejor no quiero saber. Es un adicto. Esa perra de Ruby está hundiéndolo más y más… y ahora me entero que mi padre tuvo un hijo con otra mujer y no es culpa del chico, es que… le dio a él la vida que nos negó… y-

—¿Casi te matas para contarme tus problemas?

Si no se tratara de Castiel, ese sería el comentario más rudo e irónico de todo el Universo. Y Dean le habría roto la nariz de un puñetazo, pero como se trata del ángel, solo le mira con ojos suplicantes.

—Solo quiero saber que hay alguien en este mundo que no me miente. Tú no me mientes, ¿verdad, Cas?

—No.

—¿Entonces porqué-

—Porque me excedí.

En ningún momento lo mira a los ojos y Dean se pregunta si es cierto eso de que se está volviendo un poco más estúpido con el paso de los días, porque cada vez le cuesta más interpretar lo que le dice el ángel.

Castiel mira hacia ambos lados antes de continuar y baja un poco la voz, como si alguien más pudiera escucharlos, y clava sus ojos azules en los verdes, manteniendo su inexpresividad imposible, pero esta vez Dean percibe algo demasiado distinto a la austeridad a la que le tiene acostumbrado.

—Caería por ti, Dean. Pero no puedo dejar que eso pase hasta que todo esto termine… No pongas las cosas así de difíciles. Haz tu trabajo y yo haré el mío. Y todo saldrá bien.

Dean necesita responder algo pero no encuentra las palabras ni el orden de relevancia de todo lo que quiere preguntar y decir, y también necesita más explicación con eso de "caer" y "por ti", porque si no se confundió, estaban en la misma frase, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el ángel ha desaparecido y él se queda solo en el cuarto nuevamente.

—¿Por qué siempre me dejas hablando solo? —le reclama al vacío del cuarto—. Está bien, Cas. Si quieres tener un lindo lugar donde aterrizar, mejor que empieces a prestar un poco de voluntad, ¿me escuchaste?

Cuando se siente ridículo hablándole a las paredes, se deja caer de espaldas y esconde la cabeza bajo la almohada.

Y no tiene motivos, o al menos eso cree, pero de pronto es como si hubiera una pequeña luz al final del camino.

Una por la que vale la pena seguir adelante.

*** fin ***


	7. Chapter 7: Animal Instinct

Pareja: Dean Winchester/Jo Harvelle

. & .

**Animal Instinct**

Uno. Buena familia. Dos. Ella no está nada mal. Tres. Él lo necesita. Cuatro. Ella lo ha querido desde que le conoció, así que ¿por qué no?

Dean se encuentra a sí mismo enumerando en su cabeza algunas de las razones que aparentemente lo han empujado a llevar a cabo algo tan desesperado como aquello. Pero lo hace como con una connotación graciosa. No necesita más justificación que el único motivo que lo ha movido a hacerlo.

—Eres un jodido, Winchester —le dice Jo, rozando apenas el cabello rubio con los labios.

—Eh, no me agredas —protesta Dean.

Ellen los ha dejado solos y es la oportunidad que tienen para mimarse por un momento; él echado sobre uno de los sillones de la sala y ella sobre su regazo.

—Sabes que no hay una puta forma de salvarte.

Es la pura verdad. Ruby se lo ha dicho.

—Sam lo prometió… Lo conozco lo suficiente como para estar seguro de que si hay una forma, él va a encontrarla. Y si no… por lo menos estaré tranquilo sabiendo que encarrilé tu vida —le dice Dean, y se ríe ante la cara de indignación de Jo, que al final termina acompañando su sonrisa—. ¿Le has dicho a tu madre?

—No. No he podido —contesta, sintiendo las manos del Winchester moviéndose sobre su crecido vientre con una dulzura que no conocía—. Creo que esperaré a que sea lo suficientemente tarde para que sienta pena en vez de querer asesinarte.

Los últimos meses sin duda han significado un cambio drástico en la vida de muchas personas. Sin duda Jo necesita un cambio de rumbo. Quizás no el cambio que espera su madre, pero un cambio positivo a fin de cuentas. Y la suya propia, quizás no, pero lo que necesita es compensar el daño que ha hecho a la persona que más ama en el mundo.

—Ni siquiera le verás nacer —se lamenta ella.

—No importa. Sabes que no le faltará un padre… y que no se trata de mí —confiesa, con un amago de sonrisa—. Sam necesita alguien por quién seguir adelante.

*** fin ***


	8. Chapter 8: La Oferta Demanda

Pareja: Dean Winchester/Zacharías

. & .

**La Oferta Demanda**

Dean creyó que no tendría que verle el rostro a Zacarías ni escuchar hablar de su séquito de ángeles por el resto de su vida. Pero, como le estaba ocurriendo a menudo —_demasiado a menudo para su gusto_—, estaba equivocado.

Cuando despertó en esa habitación blanca sin puertas ni ventanas, estaba convencido de que se trataba de un sueño loco. Cuando sintió que el ángel se materializó a sus espaldas, ya no estuvo tan seguro.

—¿Qué demonios-

No pudo terminar la frase. Al menos una parte de ese sueño era real, tan real como para que Zacarías, sin siquiera tocarlo, pudiera arrastrarlo y mantenerle callado, inmóvil contra una de las paredes.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Olvidemos todo lo que hice para que le dieras el sí a Miguel. ¿Podemos dejarlo en el pasado? Sin rencores. Yo no los tendré por haber sido tú semejante dolor en el culo, créeme. ¿Así que, qué me dices? ¿Amigos? —propuso Zacarías, dándole suaves palmaditas en el hombro con la mano que no guardaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón oscuro.

Dean intentó sacárselo de encima pero fue inútil. Todo lo que intentaba era inútil. Había algo en su cuerpo que no estaba respondiendo y no quería saber cómo acabaría todo aquello. Las ilusiones a las que lo sometía Zacarías nunca terminaban bien...

—No tienes que decir nada ahora —continuó el ángel—. Sólo tienes que pensarlo bien, es una buena oferta. Estoy dispuesto a pagar el precio de tu amistad, muchacho. Mucho mejor que ese tontuno principiante, Castiel, por cierto. Te sacó del Infierno, sí, te devolvió a los brazos de Sammy y te salvó el culo en unas cuantas oportunidades, ¿pero yo? Yo soy su jefe, no te lo olvides. Lo conozco, y te conozco a ti más de lo que puedes imaginar.

Todavía lo observaba con ese aire pedante que tanto detesta y se atrevió a ponerle una mano sobre el rostro.

—Puedo… traer a papá de vuelta, solo si me lo pides. Piénsalo.

Con un simple chasqueo de sus dedos, a pocos centímetros de su nariz, Dean despertó de un salto en su cama.

Aún no había amanecido, Sam dormía en la cama contigua, y él estaba allí, otra vez con ese horrible y amargo gusto en la boca de estar considerando (de nuevo) ceder ante una idea descabellada.

*** fin ***


	9. Chapter 9: Sin título

Pareja: Dean Winchester/Ellen Harvelle

. & .

(sin título)

A veces piensa que sería gracioso que la gente supiera que, aún a su edad, es completamente capaz de meter a un tipo de treinta y pico en su cama.

Y _qué _tipo.

Si él no fuera el condenado hijo de John Winchester (el mayor, ese rubio arrogante. El de los comentarios subidos de tono), sería su fan número uno y estaría presumiéndoselo a todas las vecinas de la cuadra con lujo de detalles. Pero ni él es otra persona, ni ella es de "esas" (y tampoco tiene _tantas _vecinas…). Hace dos días que Dean está ocupando su habitación y ella pasa la noche en la de Jo. En un colchón. En el suelo.

(_Eso _es lo que ha hecho por él y más le vale abstenerse de hacer ningún comentario desubicado o de querer tirarse a su hija por lo menos en lo que queda del mes…)

Ellen entra en la habitación con una bandeja en las manos. Lleva una taza de té caliente con miel y algunas rebanadas de pan tostado. Deja el desayuno a un lado de la cama, sobre la mesa de noche, antes de correr las cortinas para que la luz de la mañana ingrese en la habitación. Se sienta en el borde de la cama para quietarle el paño húmedo que Dean tiene sobre la frente. Al tomarle la temperatura con el dorso de la mano, el muchacho se mueve ligeramente por el contacto pero no abre los ojos.

Recién ahora se da cuenta de que sus pestañas son más largas que las de su hija y sus labios mejores y más rellenos que los suyos. Dean Winchester, vencido por la gripe, parece ciento por ciento menos detestable de lo que realmente es estando sano.

—Hey —la mujer llama su atención con dos palmadas firmes sobre su brazo (le parece mala idea tocarlo en cualquier otra parte). Dean abre los ojos, con pereza—. Abre la boca.

Tarda un minuto en tomar su temperatura con exactitud. Mientras trata de ver la línea de mercurio a contraluz, Ellen siente la mano de Dean sobre la suya. La sujeta con suavidad y la posa sobre su pecho.

—Eres la primera mujer que se hace cargo de mí desde que cumplí cinco años.

Ellen no encuentra maldad alguna en el comentario, ni una respuesta adecuada.

—Gracias —agrega, con los ojos verdes brillantes y cansados.

Ella siente que tiene que decir algo pero no sabe qué. Sam es un encanto pero tiene que reconocer que Dean es su puta debilidad.

Termina acariciando su mejilla con suavidad antes de inclinarse para besar su frente.

—Debes estar realmente grave, para no ser tan desagradable como siempre —comenta, liberando su mano para ponerse de pie.

—No lo sé. Culpa de la fiebre —contesta Dean, encogiéndose de hombros. Se incorpora con algo de esfuerzo para que Ellen pueda acomodar la bandeja de desayuno sobre su regazo.

—Si necesitas algo, llámame —le dice, observando que recupera el apetito con las tostadas. Dean asiente y ella contiene el impulso de revolverle el cabello.

Antes de llegar a la puerta, escucha una risa maliciosa.

—Tu corpiño es negro.

Se le nota en los ojos que no ha podido quedarse callado.

—Me equivoqué. Creo que ya estás recuperándote —gruñó la mujer, negando con la cabeza, antes de abandonar la habitación. 

*** fin ***


	10. Chapter 10: Sin título

Pareja: Dean Winchester/Crowley

. & .

(sin título)

A menudo Dean mira de reojo el reloj en la pared. Hace un par de años que cree estar seguro de que la puta aguja del segundero se burla de él. Antes lo hacía porque el tiempo se le escapaba de las manos y ahora, porque sigue corriendo, y él no sabe bien que esperar de su futuro, porque aunque pudieron detener el Apocalipsis, como consecuencia se le desató su propio infierno personal.

Lucifer está de nuevo en su jaula y le ha dejado como trofeo de guerra el cuerpo de su hermano, inmóvil sobre una silla de ruedas. Vivo, pero vacío como un viejo cascarón.

—Yo debería estar en tu lugar. Yo empecé todo esto.

Dean pasa la mayor parte del tiempo con él. Se empeña en hablarle cuando sabe que no queda nada de Sam para escuchar sus súplicas.

Cuando Bobby le preguntó a qué le temía más, si a perder, o perder a su hermano, no contestó. Tampoco hacía falta. Hubiera preferido que el mundo explotase en pedazos antes que verlo en este estado. Si suena egoísta… es porque lo es.

—Me lo merezco más que tú —murmura, sentado en una cama en frente a Sam. Aprieta su mano soñando con recibir esa respuesta milagrosa que espera desde hace semanas.

La única respuesta que recibe es una voz sarcástica y jocosa a sus espaldas.

—Me rompes el corazón, chico.

Mira sobre su hombro, no demasiado sorprendido. El demonio que lleva meses desaparecido se acerca a él con su particular andar.

—Bien, el viejo tiene su alma de vuelta, tal como lo prometí —anuncia mientras se sienta a su lado, arreglándose el largo abrigo negro—. ¿O no que soy el Demonio Revelación del Año?

Cuando Dean no responde, Crowley se gira hacia él y clava sus ojos en los suyos.

—Podría largarte un sermón del siglo sobre lo fallado que tienes el cerebro al ser tan dependiente de este grandulón, pero es igual que hablarle a un muro. Me limitaré a ir directo al grano. ¿Lo quieres de vuelta, verdad?

Puede que esté mofándose de él en su desgracia. Ya lo ha hecho antes. Lo último que quiere creer Dean es que tiene una solución mágica y maravillosa para los harapos que quedan de su vida, pero asiente con los ojos rotos y la desesperanza pesándole en el corazón.

Ni siquiera se resiste cuando el demonio posa la mano en su nuca. Al final es cierto que la fe es el último recurso de un hombre desesperado, pero nunca creyó que esa fe recaería sobre el mandamás de los demonios de las encrucijadas. Dean lo besa sin preámbulos, y cierra los ojos con fuerza, movido por su desesperación.

Cuando se separan (cuando Crowley lo empuja con una mano sobre el pecho, mirándolo de manera extraña) Dean tiene las mejillas húmedas.

—¿Cuánto me queda? —murmura el cazador, sintiéndose patético y vacío.

—Lo que seas capaz de sobrevivir, idiota —responde, poniéndose de pie—. Solo intenta no volver a desatar el Apocalipsis, ¿de acuerdo?

Dean va a acotar algo cuando el demonio lo interrumpe.

—¿Qué? —Exclama, frunciendo el entrecejo—. ¿Te parece poco por devolverte a tu media naranja? Por ahora con ese beso estoy hecho, cariño. Después vendré a cobrarme el resto.

Crowley desaparece en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Dean prefiere no entender lo que quiso decir con eso último pero lo aparta de su mente de inmediato cuando siente un suave apretón en su mano.

*** fin ***


End file.
